


Art for Bones McCoy, Private Investigator

by shinychimera



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Detective Noir, F/M, Film Noir, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinychimera/pseuds/shinychimera
Summary: A film-noir style portrait of hard-boiled detective Leonard McCoy, and sweet, brilliant examiner Molly Hooper, illustrating the seriesBones McCoy, Private Investigator, by afteriwake (penaltywaltz at the Holmestice challenge).





	Art for Bones McCoy, Private Investigator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Setting Up The Office](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664777) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake). 



The unsinkable Molly Hooper, and Leonard "Bones" McCoy -- here's looking at you, sweethearts!

 


End file.
